Your Lie
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [InaSure] "Lalu, apa kau ingin pergi?"• AU #JustLikeTT


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

 **.**

* * *

Kaizuka Inaho tidak pernah menghitung hari.

Itu memang kebiasaan buruknya, tapi ia masih mengenali pergantian waktu seperti pagi, siang, sore dan malam. Dari tempatnya, ia hanya akan berpangku pada bagian bawah bingkai jendela, menatap dunia luar yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tahu seperti apa.

Kakaknya sering sekali keluar rumah, apalagi jika untuk menghadiri pertemuan para vampir setiap bulan purnama tiba. Kakaknya, Kaizuka Yuki, adalah salah satu vampir kelas atas yang telah diakui oleh para bangsawan. Meraih pangkat tinggi dengan garis mula vampir biasa adalah sebuah hal yang luar biasa.

Ada beberapa tingkatan untuk para vampir; satu, dua, tiga, dan empat. Kelas empat untuk vampir rendahan, kelas tiga untuk vampir biasa, kelas tiga untuk vampir ksatria, dan kelas satu untuk vampir bangsawan. Kini kakaknya ada di kelas dua, karena kontribusinya terhadap tim pemburu. Tim ini terbentuk dari beberapa vampir yang akan bergerak pada malam tertentu. Dan Yuki berhasil mengubah kedudukan keluarganya, menaikkan derajat mereka berdua di antara para vampir lain.

Vampir memiliki fisik yang nyaris sama seperti manusia, hanya saja kulit mereka pucat dan kebanyakan memiliki warna mata merah. Pula taring yang tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai penghias, tetapi sebagai senjata utama mereka ketika menyerang manusia. Vampir amat lemah terhadap aroma bawang putih dalam jumlah tertentu. Pun doa-doa yang dipanjatkan pendeta seperti penuturan para vampir bangsawan yang usianya telah lama mencapai ribuan tahun. Namun, menurut yang Inaho dengar, di luar sana manusia telah ingkar, menolak keberadaan Tuhan dan meninggalkan semua perlindungan dari-Nya. Sehingga kini vampir merajalela, memangsa mereka atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan sendiri.

Hari ini, Inaho akan pergi untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Dan ia sedang menunggu temannya menjemputnya di sini. Ia tidak begitu banyak mengetahui lingkungannya sendiri. Setiap hari ia hanya duduk manis dan menerima darah yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya tanpa bertanya.

"Inaho! Aku datang!" seru seseorang dari arah bawah. Inaho menengok sekilas dan mengetahui itu adalah Calm yang melambai-lambai. Inaho segera melompat turun dan menghampirinya.

"Kukira kau takkan datang, ayo kita pergi." keduanya lalu terbang, menuju ke sebuah tempat di danau tengah hutan.

Ada sebuah ritual dan beberapa tahapan yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum benar-benar resmi bergabung dengan tim pemburu. Mereka akan mencari satu manusia untuk dipersembahkan pada Dewa Penjaga Hutan. Manusia itu akan dilemparkan ke dalam danau, dan para vampir akan menunggu mereka mengapung sampai beberapa hari kemudian dimana kondisinya sudah tak bernyawa. Kemudian menghisap darah manusia sebanyak-banyaknya—secara langsung. Teknisnya, ini adalah tugas individu. Mereka harus bisa menemukan seorang manusia sebelum fajar menjelang.

Di dekat danau, ternyata sudah ada banyak vampir yang berkumpul. Rayet Areash, salah satu vampir bangsawan pun turut menghadiri acara tersebut. Dia adalah pemimpin klan Areash, klan terkuat para vampir saat ini. Semua yang ia perintahkan adalah mutlak. Tidak ada yang boleh melanggarnya.

"Karena kalian sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, tapi aku akan menegaskan beberapa aturan. Satu, pastikan kalian membawa manusia yang masih hidup. Dua, dilarang membantu vampir lain. Dan ketiga, kalian tidak diijinkan meminum darahnya sebelum ritual ini terlaksana."

Rayet mengitari para vampir dan melirik tajam ke arah calon anggota tim pemburu tahun ini.

"Apabila ada yang melanggarnya, kalian akan kukutuk menjadi manusia."

 _Glek_.

Para vampir menelan ludah. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa vampir bangsawan bisa memakai beberapa sihir, tapi calon anggota baru tidak tahu bahwa sihirnya bisa semengerikan itu.

"Mulai!"

Para calon anggota tim pemburu segera berpencar ke berbagai arah. Inaho mengambil arah jam delapan dan menyusuri area tersebut perlahan-lahan. Ia ingin agar ini semua cepat selesai. Dan keberuntungan berada di pihaknya, ia dengan cepat menemukan manusia yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalurnya.

Inaho akan membawa tubuhnya, namun helaan nafasnya yang hangat entah mengapa membatalkan niat Inaho. Ia meletakkannya kembali di tanah dan membiarkannya. Tapi, bukankah akan berbahaya meninggalkannya di sini sendirian? Karena para vampir sedang berpencar, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka menemukan tempat ini.

Inaho kemudian membawa manusia itu ke dekat air terjun. Aura air dapat menghapus bau serta keberadaan suatu makhluk. Untuk sementara, ia akan membiarkannya. Inaho pun bergegas mencari manusia lain saja.

* * *

"Gagal?"

Yuki hanya memijit keningnya. Ia maklum sebenarnya karena ini ujian yang sulit, tapi tentu aneh jika Inaho gagal dalam ujian ini. Rayet pasti sudah menghitung benar jumlah manusia yang berada di hutan ini.

"Lalu, Rayet-sama mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Dia bilang aku harus mengulang ujiannya tahun depan. Dan jika gagal lagi—maka aku akan turun kasta." ujar Inaho tanpa wajah penyesalan. Memang salahnya sendiri, membiarkan dan menyelamatkan manusia yang harus ia korbankan untuk ritual.

 _Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini?_

Selama ini, Inaho pikir dia akan baik-baik saja menjalani ujian ini dan telah mempersiapkan segalanya, tapi ternyata rasanya sangat berbeda saat ia akan mempraktekkannya kepada manusia. Hatinya menolak melakukannya. Apa ini karena adalah ujian pertamanya?

Mungkin saja begitu.

"Mungkin kau tidak cocok di tim pemburu. Apa kau mau ikut tim pencari mayat saja?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin masuk ke tim pemburu."

Yuki hanya tersenyum sembari menepuk pundaknya. "Itu baru adikku. Aku akan menunggumu tahun depan, oke?"

* * *

Bulan purnama telah usai, dan para vampir masih mempunyai banyak stok darah semenjak ujian masuk tim pemburu. Para vampir biasanya akan bermalas-malasan seharian. Sedikit berbeda dengan Inaho yang hobi berjalan-jalan. Ia paling tidak suka berdiam diri.

Hari ini Inaho melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat air terjun di tengah hutan tanpa sadar. Ia pikir, bagaimana keadaan manusia yang ditinggalkannya di sini waktu itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja dan tak ditemukan oleh vampir lain?

 _Kenapa Inaho jadi memikirkannya?_

Inaho menggeleng pelan. Yang penting ia sudah berupaya menyelamatkannya. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia lolos ujian tahun depan. Suatu saat ia tetap akan membunuh manusia, jadi ia harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara itu memecah fokus Inaho. Inaho mencari sumber suara yang berada tepat di seberang aliran air terjun.

Itu manusia yang dia selamatkan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hei?"

Inaho tersadar.

"Maaf, aku tersesat." dusta Inaho. Beruntunglah ia adalah vampir yang masih dalam fase pertumbuhan. Taringnya tidak akan begitu terlihat.

"Kau dari daerah mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu. Tenang saja, aku adalah seorang pemburu. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari aku tak dapat hewan." jelasnya. "Aku pingsan di dekat sini, kalau tidak salah ingat." imbuhnya.

"Oh..." hanya itu tanggapan Inaho. Ternyata memang benar orang ini.

"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari buah saja?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang." Inaho hendak pergi dari sana sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang amis tercium oleh hidungnya. Bau darah yang terbawa oleh angin tanpa sengaja.

Inaho menoleh, dan melihat banyak luka di tangan manusia itu.

"Kau mau pulang? Katanya kau tersesat, kan? He—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Inaho menyeberang aliran air dengan cepat dan tiba di seberang. Ia menahan pundak manusia itu dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak lari.

Manusia itu menatapnya aneh. Inaho tidak tahu kenapa dirinya jadi begini. Padahal, saat kemarin ia menolongnya, ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Apa karena ia hanya pingsan dan tidak terluka? Apakah karena ia tidak mengeluarkan darah?

Selama ini, Inaho tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat ia mengonsumsi darah yang dibawa oleh kakaknya. Jadi, mengapa tubuhnya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

"Akh!" manusia itu memekik saat merasakan taring Inaho menancap di lehernya. Menghisap darahnya kuat dan banyak. Ia meronta-ronta dan berusaha membebaskan diri dari Inaho. Sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepala vampir itu dan membuat Inaho kesakitan serta sedikit terlempar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Ja-jangan-jangan kau—"

"—vampir?"

Inaho tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sisi liarnya telah bangkit di depan manusia ini. Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Hah..hahh.." Inaho berusaha menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, percuma saja. Aroma anyir itu menggodanya sedemikian rupa. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk sekarang.

Terlalu memabukkan. Darahnya terasa begitu lezat. Inaho tidak pernah meminum darah seenak ini.

Manusia itu lalu menodongkan senjata yang berada di dekatnya sebelumnya, dan mengarahkannya pada Inaho. Sebuah senapan angin laras panjang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Ja-jangan bergerak! Aku akan membawamu ke Asosiasi!" serunya terbata. Sebuah peluru dimuntahkan, dan tidak berefek apa-apa kepada Inaho meski mengenai tangannya.

Manusia itu menatapnya ketakutan. Inaho menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Manusia ini lemah, ia takkan bisa melawan. Maka, dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Inaho melempar senapan angin miliknya dan menindih manusia itu.

"Mau kabur kemana kau, manusia?"

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika Inaho menyadarinya.

Cahaya rembulan menelisik lubang ventilasi dekat jendela kamar di kastilnya. Kakaknya akan jarang pulang selama beberapa waktu ke depan karena mendapat misi ke benua lain.

"Kenapa kau...melakukan ini padaku?"

Manusia yang ia bawa itu hanya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya karena nyaris mati kehabisan darah. Sendi-sendi miliknya lumpuh sementara sebagian. Bekas gigitan Inaho tercetak jelas, dan masih sedikit menyisakan amis. Kulitnya yang putih menjadi pucat, hampir menyerupai kaum vampir.

"Dengar, manusia, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat mencium aroma darahmu. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku."

"Kau memang gila, dasar vampir.".

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, sialan."

Inaho mendekatinya, dan mengangkat wajah manusia itu. "Suatu kehormatan bagimu karena aku adalah vampir kelas dua. Katakan siapa namamu."

"Heh." ia mendengus. "jika aku menolak?" lanjutnya.

"Aku Kaizuka Inaho, Vampir Kelas Dua Distrik Jepang. Sebaiknya kau menurutiku."

Manusia itu justru meludahinya.

Inaho tidak tahu manusia ini kenapa. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih dengan fakta Inaho tidak membunuhnya seperti vampir lain. Atau mencincang tubuhnya bagai mengolah daging.

"Kau banyak bicara juga. Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?" Inaho menyengkeram rahangnya kuat-kuat. Membuat manusia itu kesakitan. Di sisa-sisa keputusasaan miliknya, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Inaho.

"S-Slaine...namaku Slaine Troyard."

Inaho tidak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum.

"Bagus." Inaho melepaskan tangannya dan manusia bernama Slaine itu terbatuk-batuk.

Slaine Troyard. Nama yang bagus.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah atas jawaban jujurmu."

Ujung jari Inaho menyentuh helaian manusia itu. Slaine tidak bisa berbuat banyak, membiarkan Inaho melakukan segala sesuatu sesuka hatinya.

"Rambutmu lembut, aku menyukainya. Akan aku bawakan makanan dari desa manusia di sekitar sini. Kau tunggu sebentar." Inaho menuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar dan melompat turun. Ia menghilang dari pandangan Slaine hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Slaine pikir, ini sangat tidak adil.

Slaine tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini. Ia tidak ingin menghitungnya. Itu adalah kebiasaan barunya sekarang.

Bila ia mengingat hari, ia hanya akan muak. Mencuatkan rasa benci terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Vampir bernama Kaizuka Inaho itu benar-benar menjadikannya sebagai sumber makanannya. Ia menghisap darahnya begitu banyak dan membuatnya lemas, tak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Slaine untuk memulihkan diri dan kabur dari tempat ini. Sebagai gantinya, Inaho akan memenuhi kebutuhan pangannya.

Bajunya sudah rusak karena ulah Inaho tempo dulu, dan ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya selama tinggal di sini. Lagipula, vampir itu hanya ingin memonopoli darah di tubuhnya.

Malam ini Inaho pulang sedikit larut dari biasanya. Ia menyambangi kamar mereka ketika rembulan berada di fase purnama sedang berada tinggi.

Inaho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Slaine dan hanya diam. Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya, lelaki itu langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Slaine..."

Dan entah karena alasan apa, kehangatan mengalir pada Slaine. Di saat tubuh mereka saling menempel seperti ini, Slaine merasakan Inaho terisak. Apa vampir ini sedang menangis?

"Kau kenapa?" Slaine akhirnya tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya. Inaho terlalu aneh hari ini.

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar."

Baru kali ini vampir itu terlihat menyedihkan. Ia terus saja menangis tanpa memberitahukan alasan mengapa. Slaine tidak akan menanyainya macam-macam, toh sepertinya ia lupa dengan darah Slaine. Ini sedikit menguntungkannya di malam ini.

* * *

"Kak Yuki tewas karena terkena peluru perak."

Inaho baru menjelaskannya setelah hari beralih pagi, dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang sendu menghiasi. Slaine tertegun. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa vampir ini mempunyai kakak.

"Aku akan membunuh umat manusia."

Hari itu, obsesi darah di retinanya tergantikan oleh perasaan dendam. Apakah Inaho juga akan membunuhnya di kemudian hari?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Slaine. Aku masih membutuhkanmu."

Bagaimana bisa Slaine melupakannya? Inaho telah menjadikannya hewan ternak di sini. Menganggap Slaine sumber makanannya setiap hari. Tentu saja Inaho masih membutuhkannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Slaine tidak tahu atas dasar apa Inaho mengucapkan hal dramatis begitu. Namun, ia hanya membalas genggaman Inaho dengan erat.

* * *

Hubungan mereka mungkin tidak seburuk di awal mereka berjumpa.

Slaine menyadari hal itu.

Inaho mengurangi konsumsi darahnya secara berkala. Slaine tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana saat ia tak melihatnya; tapi dia adalah vampir. Tidak sulit membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Mungkin saja ia telah membunuh banyak manusia di luar sana hanya karena dendamnya.

 _Terdengar menyedihkan sekali._

Tanpa sadar, Slaine menunggunya pulang setiap malam hingga kantung matanya menebal. Ada waktu dimana Inaho tidak pulang sampai dua hari lamanya. Slaine tidak tahu juga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ia di luar sana; jauh dari jangkauannya.

Slaine tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

Kenapa kebenciannya makin berkurang kepada Inaho?

Mengapa Slaine memaafkan kesalahannya?

Mengapa Slaine mencemaskannya?

 _Ia benar-benar...tidak tahu._

* * *

"Apa? Pindah?"

"Benar. Aku akan berusaha menyembunyikanmu. Kita akan pindah ke benua seberang karena tempat ini sudah tidak aman."

"Tidak aman? Apa ada manusia yang menemukan tempat ini?" Slaine merasa aneh ketika menanyakan hal seperti ini. Dia kan juga manusia. Apa ia sendiri takut akan ditolong?

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Inaho menunduk ketika Slaine menanyakannya. Slaine tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan hanya menunggu jawaban.

"Ikut saja dan jangan banyak bertanya, oke?"

Slaine tidak bisa menolaknya.

* * *

Mereka pindah di sebuah desa terpencil yang jauh. Inaho membawanya selama beberapa hari melewati berbagai tempat, memberi Slaine pakaian dan menggendong lelaki itu di punggung tegapnya. Slaine tidak bisa melawan pendapat Inaho yang bersikukuh hendak membawanya.

Mereka mendapat sebuah rumah di sekitar ladang—Slaine tidak tahu bagaimana Inaho mendapat akses untuk semua ini—, dan mereka berbaur dengan para manusia. Slaine cemas, apakah Inaho akan menggigit manusia lain jika ia nanti mati? Bukankah ini tidak bisa dibiarkan?

Inaho juga mendadak berhenti mengonsumsi darahnya dan bekerja menggarap ladang dengan seorang manusia yang tinggal di dekat rumah mereka. Seorang tetangga bernama Klancain berbaik hati membiarkan Inaho mengerjakan ladangnya. Sementara Slaine akan menunggunya di rumah. Awal mula hidup mereka di tempat ini tidak begitu berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya. Inaho kadang membawa pulang makanan yang diberikan Klancain untuk bekal siangnya.

Hari ketujuh, barulah uang bayaran Inaho datang. Ia memberikan semuanya kepada Slaine tanpa berkata-kata. Ia melempar senyum, lalu kembali bekerja.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Bukankah dia harusnya berburu manusia? Bukankah dia itu vampir?

 _Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa meminum darah?_

Slaine tahu, ia sudah tidak bisa menatap benci pada Inaho. Hatinya melunak karena semua yang Inaho lakukan untuknya. Dari awal mula, hingga sekarang melihat bagaimana vampir itu berubah.

Slaine juga mulai bekerja tanpa diminta. Ia membersihkan rumah kecil ini dan memasak—meski awalnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Istri Klancain, Asseylum, berbaik hati mengajarinya memasak karena mencium bau gosong dari rumah ini. Slaine belajar perlahan-lahan, dan mulai membawakan Inaho bekal buatannya sendiri dari uang gajinya. Slaine juga sudah bisa pergi ke pasar sendiri sekarang, setelah Asseylum memberitahukan arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum darahku lagi?"

Adalah pertanyaan Slaine pada suatu malam yang ditujukan kepada Inaho. Mereka tengah bersantai di dekat pintu depan, menatap langit malam yang cerah hari ini dengan memamerkan pesona bintang.

"Aku hanya...tidak ingin meminumnya." jawab Inaho.

"Kau tidak jujur. Jawab aku." Slaine menatapnya intens. Vampir ini pernah memaksanya jujur dahulu kala— _impas, kan?_

"Aku dikutuk oleh Rayet-sama sebelum aku membawamu kemari. Dia tahu aku menyelamatkanmu saat ujian masuk tim pemburu. Aku sudah bukan vampir lagi."

Menyelamatkannya? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Bukankah mereka pertama kali bertemu di air terjun dan Inaho langsung menyerangnya?

"Lagipula, kak Yuki sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan menjadi vampir."

"Kapan?"

"Bulan purnama tiga tahun lalu. Kau tergeletak pingsan di tengah hutan dan aku memindahkanmu ke dekat air terjun agar bau manusiamu hilang—saat itu sedang ujian, jadi agar kau tak ditemukan vampir lain, aku melakukannya."

Slaine tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 _Haruskah ia mempercayainya?_

"Terserah dirimu percaya atau tidak, tapi aku tidak bohong. Padahal aku tak bereaksi apa-apa sebelumnya, tapi mencium aroma darahmu yang terbawa angin membuatku gila."

Slaine tidak pernah jadi vampir, jadi ia tidak tahu.

"Adakah yang berubah darimu setelah dikutuk? Penampilanmu masih sama."

Inaho melirik ke arah Slaine. "Aku tidak bisa hidup abadi, mulai sekarang aku akan tumbuh seperti manusia yang lain. Aku akan tua dan mati suatu hari nanti."

Slaine benar-benar tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Inaho. Ini sangat tidak adil. Inaho selalu menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya, dan tidak pernah berkata apa-apa pada Slaine. Membiarkan Slaine bertanya pada diri sendiri; meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban.

"Lalu...kenapa kau...membawaku? Bukankah kau bukan vampir lagi?"

"Lalu, apa kau ingin pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Slaine membeku. Tidak ia sangka pertanyaan itu akan dilemparkan kepada dirinya. Terlalu mendadak, dan ia sangat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Itu benar. Bukankah harusnya Slaine pergi saja? Inaho tidak akan lagi menahannya, bukan? Tapi, harus kemana kah ia? Ia sendiri sebatang kara.

 _Kenapa ia tidak ingin melakukannya?_

 _Terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan._

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Semenjak aku bukan vampir, kau bebas." lanjut Inaho, masih memandangi bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Slaine terdiam.

Ia sedikit ragu untuk menggerakkan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya jemarinya menarik lengan pakaian Inaho, membuat lelaki bermanik merah itu menoleh ke arahnya karena merasakan sebuah tarikan.

Inaho tidak bisa menghindar dari bibir Slaine.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Halo halo bandung #BUKAN.

akhirnya kepablis fyuuhhhh ngaco gapapa lah ya #GAKBOLEH. dan ini gatau juga misterinya dimana. Cuma aku pengen kalian tahu bahwa seseorang itu bisa berubah eaaqqq sok suci lo pan

Kebiasaan nulis gula itu susah dihilangkan mohon maaf tak bisa diganggu gugat #serahlo

dipublis demi spesialin friday 13th. Harusnya kemaren tapi aku pulang malem dan malah ketiduran huhu maafkan oya event ini masih ada sampai akhir Oktober gaesss yang mau ikutan bisa intip2 grup fb anak-anak a/z namanya Fandom Aldnoah Zero Indonesia. Atau kalian juga bisa klik link bitdotly(slash)halloween-az (ganti dot pakai titik, dan slash pakai garis miring). Ramaikan dong ada hadiahnya loh untuk tiga orang pemenang!

Adios

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
